TLoS: The Kunari War
by Iseras
Summary: An old enemy of Iseras' shows up to threaten the lives of the dragons. While the heroes fight Iseras' life that he never knew existed is lived through, and in his dragon life lies the key in defeating this enemy for good and seeing new Guardians annointed
1. Love Triangle

Love Triangle

There was a deafening roar as Iseras, Tarith, Spyro and Cynder ran up to the North Wall. Iseras reached the top to get a shot in the head. The beam bounced off the armor and raced away. "Good thing I was wearing this helmet." They continued to the ramparts to find the Kunari Army advancing on the wall. The five cannons were roaring out and massive energy balls were being hurled at the approaching army. The balls exploded upon contact with the ground and would send dirt and soldiers flying every which direction. Terranite soldiers on the wall were firing their rifles at the lead troops in an attempt to hold the enemy off. Only a few minutes later, the army retreated and the massive cannons fell silent.

It was nightfall when Tarith finally had some alone time with Iseras. "Come on, you have to tell me about your adventures here." "Tarith, can't I just tell you some other time?" "No." "Fine. I was on Zarekeena, trying to get the inter-dimensional gate online so we could evacuate. I short-circuited the gate and it pulled me through to here. I landed on top of my twin brother, and my adventure here began. I had a brief tussle with the Guardians, whom we are going to meet formally, and showed them what I knew. I was then taught the elements from them and received an invitation from their worst enemy Malefor. I had a conversation and made like a bat-out-of-Hell away from him when I refused to join his side. I discovered a tablet that had a letter from my first parents regarding a destiny of me and Spyro, who I found out, was my twin brother. I also found out that we have lived a life before this one. I revealed that information in time for us to be captured and tortured by Malefor. We escaped and readied ourselves for the final battle. We fought Malefor and won, and found out that Cynder was gravid. And you know the rest."

Iseras and Tarith made it to the Guardians room, where he introduced them. "Terrador, Flame, Cyril, Volteer, this is Tarith. Tarith, meet the Fire Guardian Flame-" "Welcome." "-The Ice Guardian Cyril-" "How do you do." "-The Electric Guardian Volteer-" "It's a pleasure to meet such a nice young dragoness." "-and you already know the Earth Guardian Terrador." "Yes, you married us. It's an honor to meet you all." said Tarith, blushing a bit. "Now, you two said you had some important information for us?" asked Cyril. "Yes. We know how to fight the Kunari. We would like your permission to begin training the defenders on how to fight them up close."

Iseras and Tarith talked with the Guardians for the next four hours until Iseras gave a big yawn. "I think it's time to wrap this up. We'll approve your training." Iseras and Tarith were relieved. "Finally, I can stop sounding like Volteer." The others gave a full-hearted laugh before Iseras and Tarith turned in for the night. But their night wasn't over yet.

Iseras yawned as the first rays of light crept in the window and onto his face. Tarith was snuggled in next to him and he smiled. She had swept him off his feet last night. He got out of bed, careful not to disturb Tarith and went to get breakfast. He paused in front of the mirror to check all of his scars. The crescent moon scar was his most prominent feature, but it wasn't the only scar. There was one going down from the edge of his eyes to his neck, several along his sides, three along his chest, and a fresh scar on his neck.

Spyro was already at the table when Iseras walked in. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" asked Spyro. "I would ask the same question myself brother. You are never up this early." replied Iseras. "The Guardians got me up. We had to discuss something." "Did that discussion involve training and the Kunari?" "Yes. How did you know?" "I was discussing that with the Guardians three hours ago."

Iseras got his breakfast and loaded up a tray for Tarith when Spyro asked "Have a fun night?" "I thought you already knew. You walked in on us remember." Spyro blushed as he recalled that he walked in on a very private moment. "And to answer your question, look on my neck." Spyro looked to see a fresh bite mark on his neck; a mating bite. "Ha, so you two did it! You are official mates! Congratulations." "Thanks, now we both have half-sisters and mates." Spyro grinned and helped Iseras get Tarith's breakfast to Tarith in one piece.

A loud commotion awoke Tarith from her slumber. Iseras and Spyro were struggling with a tray that held what looked like a breakfast. "Left! Left!" "I'm trying!" Those two looked so comical trying to keep the food from falling off the tray that Tarith couldn't hold it and burst out laughing at the twins. Cynder came to see what the ruckus was about and also burst out laughing. Iseras and Spyro finally got the tray on the bed and fell down panting. "It's…not…funny!" they said at the same time. Tarith stopped laughing and settled down to eat. "A breakfast and a show from the two greatest clowns on the planet." said Tarith earning a glare from the other two. Cynder came in and joined Spyro and Iseras.

After Tarith ate, the four made their way to the courtyard, where the defenders would be waiting. Along the way, Iseras saw an all-too-familiar green dragoness. '_That's impossible! She's dead!_' thought Iseras. Unfortunately for him, the dragoness saw him and recognized him. She bounded over and cried "Iseras!" Iseras recoiled and stared in shock. "How?" "Oh you silly thing, you still owe me a date!" "But that was ten thousand years ago! You should be dead!" "Who are you?" growled Tarith. The new green dragoness looked at her and said, "My name is Tarith, who are you?"

_**A.N. I will be calling Iseras's mate Tendara from now on when both Tariths show up, this is to keep the characters separate.**_

"My name is Tarith." said Tendara. "Ha! I doubt that. Now run along, Iseras and I have some things to do." "I'm afraid not." said Iseras. "What?" "You see, Tarith, the on next to me, is my mate. And I have to go train the defenders so we don't get our asses kicked on the wall." Iseras shouldered his way past Tarith with Tendara by his side. '_You may love her, Iseras. But you will be mine!_' thought Tarith as she hatched a plan to get Iseras for herself.

To be continued…


	2. New Guardians

New Guardians

Iseras looked at the cheetahs, moles, humans and dragons that had assembled at the courtyard. "I'm glad to see that so many showed up. Let's begin." He broke up everyone into smaller groups and worked with them individually. "The thing to remember about Kunari soldiers is that they prefer to kill with one hit. When engaged closely with them, dodge, don't block their attack and retaliate with a fast, not powerful attack on them. Speed is everything. By the time they recover, you will have delivered at least two fast attacks on them."

Iseras was joined by several Terranite soldiers who also helped train the groups. They showed how to best dodge the attack, how to combine fast attacks into a devastating attack, and how to work as a team. "The groups I've placed you in will be your teams. Work together and use your diversity to bring down your opponents. I've taught you how to defend yourselves from them, now it's up to you to find unique ways to bring them down." A Terranite soldier came up to him and whispered in his ear. "Head off to the wall, I have some business to attend to."

"What about those outside the wall? They don't know about the Kunari." said the soldier. "Hmm, you have a point. I'll bring this up with the Guardians." The soldier saluted and left, while Iseras fetched Spyro and Cynder. "Guys, we need to speak with the Guardians. We have a problem."

The group met the Guardians and Iseras addressed the issue. "We need to get those who are outside Warfang's walls inside. If the Kunari find them they'll be slaughtered." "Agreed. We will send you three out and others to find and bring in those outside the walls." "There is something else I would like to suggest." "Go ahead." "Why don't you make us Guardians as well? It would certainly simplify things." The Guardians looked at each other before saying, "Certainly, but there are no positions to fill." "There are other elements than just Earth, Fire, Ice and Electricity. There are also Light, Darkness, Time and probably others. Spyro wields Light as well as I do, and Cynder is practically a master of the Dark elements. I am the only one who has mastered the Time element."

"Very well. Spyro, will accept the duties and responsibilities of becoming the Light Guardian? Will you follow the Guardian Laws laid down by the Ancestors?" "I do." "Spyro, you are hereby acknowledged as the Light Guardian; congratulations." Spyro almost fainted before he remembered to breathe. "Cynder, will accept the duties and responsibilities of becoming the Dark Guardian? Will you follow the Guardian Laws laid down by the Ancestors?" "I will." "Cynder, you are hereby acknowledged as the Dark Guardian; congratulations." "Iseras, will accept the duties and responsibilities of becoming the Time Guardian? Will you follow the Guardian Laws laid down by the Ancestors?" "Okay, I need to know what those laws are. Don't laugh at me!" The other Guardians tried their best to stifle their laughter before Terrador recited the Laws.

"A Guardian must train the next generation in the elements and teach what is needed. A Guardian must help those in need, though you do that already. In times of war, a Guardian must defend the helpless and weak, and protect the Dragon City." "Thanks, I will follow the laws." "Iseras, you are hereby acknowledged as the Time Guardian; congratulations." The three dragons bowed and began to walk away. "Oh, I will also try to find other potential Guardians. From what I remember, there are supposed to be an even number of Guardians." The three walked out to collect those brave enough to venture out of city walls. "Remember, follow the Terranites' orders, they know what the hell is going on." Iseras, Spyro and Cynder flew off to begin their search.

The three new Guardians flew about looking for those outside city walls. Spyro had spotted Hunter and told him about the Kunari. Hunter had made haste for his village to get them to Warfang. He had also pointed them towards a nomadic group of dragons to the East. After flying for an hour, they finally made it to the group.

i_SPLASH_/i Ah! I took a bath before I left! Shut up you two; it's not funny!" said Iseras, dripping wet. "No, it's hilarious!" laughed Spyro, then cried out as Iseras shook himself off onto Spyro and Cynder. Then it was Iseras's turn to laugh as he saw the other two dripping wet. They shook themselves off and turned to see the nomadic dragons emerge from the forest. They had heard the commotion and had come to investigate. They looked at the trio before them. The dragons saw Cynder and without warning attacked her. Iseras and Spyro immediately moved in front of Cynder and prepared to fight. The group stopped and an electric dragon, presumably the leader, stepped forward. "Move aside. That beast deserves to die." "Over my dead body. Why in the hell would dare try to attack my mate?" said Spyro. The dragons stared in shock at Spyro and one tried to strike him, only to be pinned down by Iseras. "Listen asshole, no one attacks my brother and gets away with it! On top of that, you would attack a gravid dragoness?"

The dragons looked at Cynder again and noticed she was gravid. They also looked at Iseras, who had freed the dragon he pinned and looked at Spyro and Iseras. "My apologies, we didn't realize that the famous purple dragon had a mate, and a brother. But why would you choose this monster as your mate?" "Listen shit-for-brains, I loved her and she loved me! We took down Malefor twice! I will _not_ let you harm her!"

The dragons settled down next to the river, and had a laugh when Iseras fell in, but kept a wary eye on Cynder. "Guys, you need to come back to Warfang. There is a new enemy out and if they find you, they will either enslave or slaughter you." said Spyro. "We will not go back. We have lived out here for most of our lives." said Electro, the group's leader. "Please, you must. We need everyone in the city for their protection." continued Spyro. "No, if you have a Guardian come out, maybe we will."

Iseras intervened, "We _are_ Guardians." Electro looked at the three of them before asking, "Guardian of what?" Spyro replied, "I am the Light Guardian." Cynder replied, "I am the Dark Guardian." The other dragons dropped their heads at that remark. "And I am the Guardian of Time." Electro stared at the three. He couldn't believe that three Guardians came to bring his group back to Warfang. But Electro wanted to ask one final question before he made his decision. "Who are the other Guardians?" "Terrador, Earth Guardian; Volteer, Electric Guardian; Cyril, Ice Guardian; Flame, Fire Guardian." "Before you can object, Ignitus was killed five years ago."

"Alright, we will return to Warfang." "Do you know the way?" "Yes." "Very well; do you happen to know about any other nomadic groups? Or any place where anybody frequents? Any villages or towns?" Electro shook his head apologetically. "Oh well, we will be staying out here and try to find others. Good luck."

Electro led his group to Warfang, and Spyro, Cynder and Iseras resumed their search for those outside the city of Warfang.

To be continued…


	3. Ambush!

Ambush

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as the trio trudged onward through the thunderstorm. They left Warfang two months ago, but had great success. From the Intel they had gathered from the nomadic groups out here, there were only a total thirteen groups of dragons outside the city. So far they had found twelve, almost all of who either fled or attacked Cynder on-sight.

"How much farther?" yelled Iseras over the wind, which had started to blow hard around them.

"I don't know! We need to find some cover!" yelled back Spyro.

"Hey guys! I see a cave ahead! We can shelter ourselves there!" yelled Cynder. The Guys let Cynder take the lead and followed her to the cave. Exhausted from the ordeal, the trio curled up next to each other and slept.

It had only been a few hours before a nudge awoke the group. They opened their eyes to see a blue dragoness standing before them.

"Glad that you are awake." said the dragoness. "Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Amansiz. I am the leader of the group that you see here." Spyro, Iseras, and Cynder looked at the group of dragons.

"You wouldn't be a nomadic group of dragons, would you?" asked Iseras.

"Why yes we are. Why do you ask?" Amansiz replied. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" shouted Iseras.

"We know." The three dragons looked at them with disbelief. Amansiz chuckled, "The last group you met sent us a message that you were looking for us. What do you need?"

After the searchers explained about the Kunari and the need to get them to Warfang, Amansiz excused herself to talk with the group.

"For once, we don't have groups running away from us screaming in terror or attacking us on-sight." remarked Cynder.

"Yes, it is a welcome reprieve. And as soon as they get to Warfang, we can concentrate on defending the city." replied Iseras.

Amansiz came back to the group and a dragon separated from the group and disappeared from the cave.

"Now where did he run off to?" asked Spyro. "He went to get the rest of our group." replied Amansiz. Knowing that they couldn't leave without the rest of Amansiz's group, everyone settled down to wait.

"That dragon's been gone for well over five hours, where is the rest of your group?" asked Iseras irritably.

"My, my, someone's getting impatient."

"What do expect, Amansiz? I don't like sitting around out here. It's making me nervous." As if on queue, a beam of energy struck Spyro right on his left hind leg. He cried out and fell over.

"Kunari!" yelled Iseras. He spat a fireball out of the cave and was pleased to hear several shouts of pain.

"Is there a way out of this cave?" he asked Amansiz.

"There is cavern system in the back of these caves. They lead outside."

"Take the group and Spyro. Cynder, stay with Spyro."

"No!" shouted Amansiz.

"Amansiz! We don't have time to argue!"

"Cynder is as strong as Spyro. She stays behind to protect us as we leave."

"You can't be serious! What if there are more Kunari waiting for you at the entrance! You'll either be slaughtered or enslaved!"

"They won't. They don't know these caverns. Cynder stays."

After more arguing, it was decided that both Iseras and Cynder would guard their rear.

"Just go quickly! If Spyro dies, we'll have your head." growled Iseras menacingly. Amansiz left with her group, carrying Spyro.

"Cynder, use your Light Form. With you being gravid, that Form will protect both you and your offspring the best.

Cynder nodded and converted to her light form. Cynder's black scales turned bright yellow, her underbelly turned light blue, her eyes changed to a bright blue, and her wings changed to bright yellow and bright blue.

"Dammit Cynder! Give me a heads up next time before you shift, you nearly blinded me!"

The Kunari soldiers rushed in, yelling like madmen and waving their guns around. Several were felled with Iseras's Ice Shards and Cynder's Light Beams. But more soldiers rushed in and it quickly changed to physical combat. Iseras spun around, cutting soldiers wide open with his tail blade. Cynder decapitated three soldiers and ate one.

"That's disgusting! Don't do that again!" yelled Iseras as he slashed a soldier across the throat.

Despite their efforts, Iseras and Light Cynder were pushed back. They kept going until they reached the other side and booked it out of the caverns. They raced to a small clearing and rested. Light Cynder only had a few scratches and some grazes from the energy rifles, but Iseras was worse off. One shot got him through the left foreleg, he had multiple grazes and slashes, as well as a gash in his wing.

Meanwhile, Amansiz's group had reached Warfang. Once inside, Spyro got his leg healed up and went to talk with Tarith.

"Oh Spyro! You're back! Where are Iseras and Cynder?"

"Tarith," panted Spyro, "Iseras and Cynder are fighting a large group of Kunari soldiers. They ambushed us and Iseras and Cynder elected to stay behind to protect the nomadic dragons! They need help!"

Tarith gathered several troops and they readied a heli-carrier. It was a desert brown with a large rotor on top, a smaller rotor at the tail, a red five-point star painted on its side, two missiles, large slide-open doors, two manned plasma machine guns mounted on the sides, one plasma machine gun mounted on the underside near the cockpit, and was about thirteen meters long. The heli-carrier powered up and took off, flying towards the cavern opening.

Back at the clearing, Iseras and Light Cynder heard the Kunari soldiers coming. They emerged from the trees and circled the two dragons.

"You gave us quite the chase." said the lead soldier.

"Good to know. By the way, how did you find us?" asked Iseras. The soldier laughed and said, "Since you are going to die anyways, the dragon group sold you out."

"Why that miserable two-timing _necsari_!"

"Give up. You can't beat us."

"Never!" shouted Iseras and Light Cynder in unison.

"Very well. Then die!" roared the soldier and they attacked. Several more soldiers fired, but most charged in close. Iseras and Light Cynder roared and mauled anybody within reach of their jaws, claws, and tails.

Iseras spat fireballs repeatedly, but there seemed too be no end to the soldiers. Iseras screamed as another shot hit home, this time striking his gut. He recoiled, but did not stop fighting. They were nearly overwhelmed when several soldiers were felled by machine gun fire. The heli-carrier roared over, spitting its deadly plasma rounds into the scores of troops.

The troops backed off enough for the heli-carrier to land. Several Terranite soldiers leapt out and formed a semi-circle around Iseras and Light Cynder. They clambered aboard and the heli-carrier lifted off.

"Why didn't they shoot at us?" asked Cynder. Iseras had passed out as soon as he had gotten aboard. Cynder had returned to normal and was also on the verge of passing out.

"Because, Cynder, this is a medical heli-carrier. You never shoot at a medical vehicle. Rest. You are safe." Cynder gave in and also passed out. Iseras on the other hand, was having another chat with the Chronicler. He had cuts all over his body, gunshots in his wings, left foreleg, tail, and gut.

"Hello again Iseras."

"_Sasha_ Chronicler! You nearly scared me to death!" The Chronicler chuckled and stepped into the light.

"Sorry, and please call me Ignitus. Iseras, I need you and Spyro to come to the White Isle as soon as possible. I have some important information."

"Well, it will have to wait. I'm pretty much shot all to hell and I have a feeling that Cynder is going to have her kid soon."

After some idle discussion, Ignitus returned Iseras to his body. Iseras awoke to see Warfang coming up. His cuts and some of his gunshot wounds were wrapped up. "Iseras! _Esna anda dira_!" exclaimed Tarith.

"Tarith! Let me guess, you arranged this? And speak modern Draconian."

"Sorry. Yes I did arrange this. Spyro told me everything."

"I knew I could count on him!"

"I guess it runs in the family." giggled Tarith.

The heli-carrier landed and everyone hopped out. Cynder was carried out in a stretcher, her numerous cuts bandaged up. The last nomadic group to arrive in Warfang watched with hate as the injured pair walked past. Spyro rushed to Cynder's side and stayed by her as she was carried to the hospital. As Iseras limped past Amansiz, he said, "I hope you're happy.", anger and hate evident in his voice.

"She is a demon! Why do you protect her?" Despite his injuries, Iseras grabbed Amansiz by the throat and slammed her into a nearby building.

"Because she has changed! Because she has done things to atone for her past! Because Spyro loves her and is married to her! Because she is my half-sister, and is gravid!" With that, Iseras released her and limped to the hospital to get treated.

To be continued…


	4. New Arrival

Arrival

As Iseras limped away, he noticed that the dragons in Amansiz's group all hung their heads in shame. He snorted and continued on. He arrived in the hospital and got himself situated. The doctors came in and said, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Don't put me in the same room with a bunch of Kunari soldiers. This is what happens." The doctors chuckled and gave him a few red gems.

With Iseras's severe injuries healed, the doctors left him alone. Iseras walked around in the hospital trying to find Spyro and Cynder. He found a doctor and asked where he might find Spyro and Cynder.

"You might want to try waiting outside the delivery room. Cynder went in about fifteen minutes ago." Iseras thanked him and went to delivery room to wait.

An hour later the doors opened to reveal Spyro and Cynder, who was carrying a black egg with purple spots.

"Hey, congratulations you two."

"Thanks, brother." they said in unison. Iseras fell into step beside Spyro and asked, "So, have you thought of some possible names?"

"Well, we were going to wait until it hatches. I mean, we don't know whether it's going to be a boy or a girl."

They walked back to the temple, where the Guardians were also surprised to find Cynder had laid her egg.

"Uh, Volteer, you're drooling." remarked Spyro. Volteer quickly shut his mouth and everyone offered their congratulations to Spyro and Cynder.

"It's amazing how far you've come since I first met you Cynder. From archenemy to friend to lover to mate and now we have a family." Cynder smiled and nuzzled Spyro lovingly.

Spyro went to Cynder's room to find Iseras waiting outside. He had a small grin on his face.

"Iseras, if you planning a prank, then do yourself a favor and forget about it."

"No, brother. I have a surprise for Cynder, but I need your help." Iseras whispered his plan into Spyro's ear and Spyro also grinned.

Spyro and Iseras went to work on Cynder's Surprise. They knocked down the wall between Spyro and Cynder's rooms, combining them into one room. Then they enlisted some cheetahs and moles to help with the remodeling. Much of the furniture was repositioned and the rooms were redecorated.

Cynder was walking back to her room with the egg when a thunderous crash was heard. Cynder bolted for her room and opened the door to hear another loud crash and a lot of swearing.

"_Kinma hude a gensa_! Shut up Spyro! It's not _hensronan_ funny! _Sasha_!" Cynder walked in to find Iseras covered in purple paint and a paint can on his head. There were several other paint cans also on the ground.

"What are you guys doing in here?" The brothers looked at Cynder and said, "You are just in time." Cynder laughed at the two of them.

"What's so funny?"

"Go look in a mirror." laughed Cynder. Spyro froze a small piece of the floor and they looked at their reflections. The purple paint had covered Iseras's scales from head to tail and now it was hard to distinguish the brothers apart. Spyro and Iseras also laughed.

"Okay, now that we have had a laugh, Cynder, take a good look around." Cynder looked around and gasped. Spyro and Cynder's rooms were now one room, the walls had been repainted in a swirling pattern of yellow, red, purple and black, a fireplace burned in the center of the room, columns were spaced out every few feet and had engravings on them, ten elemental orbs, fire, ice, earth, electricity, poison, shadow, fear, wind, light, and time, danced above the fire pit, A new sleeping area had been established with a place for the egg to sit, a play area had been erected, and torches lit the room in a soft glowing light.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

"And that's not the half of it. Spyro, would you do the honors?"

"Certainly." Spyro walked over to a pillar and tapped it with some light energy. The pillar's engravings began to glow and spread. The light spread across the pillar to the other pillars and across the ceiling. The light traced out a dragon, wings unfurled, looking down upon the scene below. The floor began to dance with small stars and dragons.

Cynder shed tears at the sight.

"Oh, you guys! It's breathtaking!"

"It was a team effort. Spyro did the redecorating while I did the effects." Spyro and Iseras quickly explained the features.

"The fireplace will never burn out; the effects on the floor will react if you pounce on one; the torches will dim on command; the pillars need only a small amount of light to enlighten the engravings and the ceiling."

Iseras left the pair to sleep. He was dead tired after doing that, but it was worth it. Once in his room, he was surprised to find Tarith there.

"H-How did get in?"

"Oh, I just walked in." giggled Tarith.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this. I just got done renovating Spyro and Cynder's room after Cynder laid her egg."

"Oh, how romantic."

Iseras growled, "I don't need your opinion. Why don't you just run along home? I need to sleep."

"Why don't you sleep next to me?" asked Tarith seductively. Anger flared in Iseras' eyes when Tendara came in.

"I'm sleeping in your room." said Iseras to Tendara as whirled and left, nicking Tarith with his tail blade as she tried to follow. Tears welled up in Tarith's eyes and she ran out crying. Tendara simply snorted and followed Iseras.

The next day, Spyro and Cynder awoke to see their new room. Cynder smiled and nuzzled Spyro affectionately.

"I'm so happy that you thought of this Spyro."

"Thank Iseras. It was his idea."

"But you did half the work. Come on, the other Guardians are probably waiting."

After eating breakfast, Spyro and Cynder met Iseras and the other Guardians in the Guardian Chambers.

"Hello sleepyheads." said Flame.

"I'm glad that you are here. Yesterday was such a happy time for you two that I didn't want to cast a shadow on that." said Iseras, making Spyro and Cynder frown.

"What do you mean, do you have grave news?"

"Well, other than the fact that you will have to leave the egg for a while. The Chronicler contacted me in a dream a couple of days ago and told me that you and I have to go meet him as soon as possible."

Iseras continued his briefing for a few more minutes. After he finished, Spyro said, "Well, given the urgency, I say we leave today. It will take several hours to reach the White Isle."

"But who will take care of the egg?" asked Cynder.

"We will watch over the egg." said the other four Guardians.

"And I have talked with my mate Tarith and she will also watch the egg." With all the matters settled, Spyro, Iseras, and Cynder took off for the White Isle and the Celestial Temple to meet with the Chronicler.

To be continued..


	5. A Shocking Prophecy

A Shocking Prophecy

Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras were on their way to the Celestial Temple and the Chronicler. Spyro was in the lead, as only he knew the way, with Cynder on his left and Iseras on his right. "I wished that could have showered before I left. I still have that purple paint all over me!" said Iseras. Spyro and Cynder laughed at his remark.

"Well, if you want, we're over the ocean right now." hinted Spyro.

"Oh, nice try. If I bathe in seawater, this paint will never come off! I'm not supposed to have purple scales brother!"

"Too bad, I think you look kind of cute." said Cynder, earning a blush from Iseras.

"Hey, we're here." said Spyro.

"Oh, good. If I had to fly much longer, I think I would have passed out."

"What the matter, you being gravid make you out-of-shape?"

"Oh, I'll show you." Cynder landed smoothly, but Iseras hit some ice and went skidding into a wall.

"Nice landing!" laughed Cynder. Iseras just groaned as he got himself back onto his feet.

The trio entered the Temple and made their way to the Chronicler. "Boy, talk about style." remarked Iseras as he looked around. "Iseras, keep your eyes ahead of you, you never know what's around the corner here." "Oh, come on, nothing bad is going to happen." "Famous last words." replied Cynder dryly.

Despite Cynder's remark, nothing other than some embarrassing moments happened for them. Spyro fell into a pool of freezing cold water, much to the amusement of the other two.

"That'll be a tale to tell your kid. How the mighty purple dragon was beaten by a pool of water."

Spyro and Iseras had to rescue Cynder when she nearly fell of a bridge.

"Now that was a classic. The mate of the legendary purple dragon nearly falls off a bridge. Your kid is going to have a ball with the stories I'll tell them."

Being extra cautious, the trio made it to the Chronicler without any further trouble. The door opened to reveal Ignitus. Cynder's jaw dropped upon seeing him, Iseras smiled, and Spyro fainted. Iseras looked at the two of them before turning to Ignitus.

"Am I the only one whose not surprised?" Ignitus chuckled in amusement as he looked at the pair. Iseras looked at Cynder and said, "Cynder, you're drooling."

Cynder's jaw snapped shut and she squealed in delight.

"You're alive!" she squealed as she ran to him and embraced him.

"Yes, I have become the new Chronicler." replied Ignitus. Iseras looked at his passed out brother before saying quietly into his ear, "Good evening, Spyro. This is your wake-up call, please move your ass."

Iseras looked at Ignitus and asked, "You have anything that makes a loud noise?"

Ignitus gestured to a gong and Iseras had a mischievous smile spread across his face. Without warning, Iseras spat an ice ball at the gong. It hit with a resounding _cong_ and Spyro awoke.

"Ouch. I don't know what was worse, the gong or Spyro's scream." complained Iseras as he shook off the noise.

"Indeed." agreed Ignitus. Spyro shook himself a few times, then bolted for Ignitus and embraced him. "Ignitus!"

"Hello, Spyro." Ignitus gestured for them to come in and went inside.

"Now, make yourselves comfortable. I have much to tell you three." said Ignitus as the trio arranged themselves.

"First off, Cynder, congratulations on yours and Spyro's child."

"Thank you." they replied in unison. "And also, Spyro, I am happy that you and Iseras found each other. I can sense that the bond that you two share will play a crucial part in the future." Spyro and Iseras smiled. "Now, I will train you two on how to strengthen that bond. It already is strong, but it can be stronger."

"Will we be finishing each other's sentences." joked Spyro.

"Yes, you will." replied Ignitus. Iseras grinned, "Looks like we're going to have some fun." Ignitus began imparting knowledge on how to strengthen their bond. Their bond was already so strong; it only took the brothers a few hours to complete the training. "Wow, and just when-"

"-we thought that our-"

"bond was at its strongest, -"

"-we find out that it can-"

"-get even stronger."

"And we just finished-"

"-each other's sentence-"

"didn't we?"

Cynder gave them a fearful look, and Ignitus chuckled.

"Also, you two share a bond with Cynder as well. Why don't you three try strengthening that bond?"

"Wait. Iseras holds a bond with me?"

"Why, yes. Since he and Spyro are linked, and Spyro is linked to you, Iseras also linked to you." Cynder nodded in understanding.

It took them most of a whole day, but the bond was strengthened to match the bond between Iseras and Spyro.

"Now that the bonds have been strengthened, all of you will feel each other's emotions. You will also know if any of you get hurt. This link can be useful in imparting messages to each other without speaking."

"Like me and my mate?" asked Iseras.

"Exactly."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that we would-"

"-have to connect to-"

"-her as well?"

'_No. My mate already made and strengthened the connection_ _between her and you two._' thought Iseras. Spyro and Cynder gasped in shock. '_Oops._'

"There are two more things I must tell you before you leave." said Ignitus. The trio stopped and listened intently.

"There is a prophecy of a dragon. Not a purple dragon, but of a dragon with three marks. This dragon will spell the end of the world, as he will succeed where Malefor failed. This dragon is known as the triple-crescent dragon."

"And why are you telling us?" asked Iseras.

"Because, Iseras…you are the triple-crescent dragon."

The room went deathly quiet as the information was processed.

"H-How can I be the triple-crescent dragon? I don't have three crescents!"

"Actually, you do. Your tail blade is a crescent, the magical mark on your right shoulder-", Iseras's right shoulder glowed with the mark at that point, "-is a crescent, and the scar on your right eye is a crescent."

Iseras gasped in shock. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would I destroy the world I love?"

"Because it is your destiny."

"No! I don't believe that! I would never destroy this world! I-I-I-" Iseras stopped as tears took over and he fled crying.

Spyro and Cynder watched him go and they whirled and snapped at Ignitus.

"Why did you tell him that?" they yelled at the same time. Ignitus instinctively recoiled and replied, "Because he had to know."

"No he didn't! Don't you know what he's gone through? He has suffered a hell of a lot!" and Spyro went on to tell about all of Iseras's hardships that Spyro had gathered through their bond.

"And just when he finally had hope for a good life, you had to go and destroy it!" finished Spyro bitterly as he and Cynder ran off to comfort Iseras, and to leave Ignitus to ponder what he had just heard.

Iseras tore through the hallways, tears streaming freely from his eyes. Just when things had been looking up for him, he had to be told that would destroy the world. He ran and ran until he reached a room. He entered and looked around. It was one of the rooms Ignitus had when he had guests. Iseras went over to the bed, curled up, and sobbed.

'_Why did this have to happen to me_?' he sobbed as he thought about everything he went through and when he finally had found true happiness.

Spyro and Cynder carefully searched every nook and cranny in their quest to find their missing family member. They slowly made their way back to the guest room, where they finally found Iseras, curled up, tears flowing freely. Spyro and Cynder made their way to him and laid down on either side of him. Spyro nuzzled him to let him know that they were there, and they would support him through this.

To be continued…


	6. A Gift

A Gift

Spyro and Cynder stayed by Iseras's side as he cried himself to sleep. They sighed as he drifted off, light snoring and some mumbling coming from him. Ignitus entered, but hateful glares and snarls from Spyro and Cynder made him leave them in peace.

Once asleep, Iseras found himself in his worst nightmare. All around him, the world burned, and he could only watch helplessly as an evil version of himself went around unopposed. He watched helplessly as his evil self slaughtered his brother, his half-sister, and his mate, who was carrying their unborn egg. He watched in horror as the Guardians were felled, eggs smashed, and cried out when he saw a black egg with purple spots get smashed. Then he watched as his evil self summoned the Destroyer and successfully destroyed the world. In his head, Iseras heard, _this is your destiny_. With a scream, Iseras woke up.

A scream startled Spyro and Cynder back into wakefulness. They looked at Iseras, who was sweating and crying. They saw the dream he had just experienced and Cynder worked on calming him down.

"Shhh, Iseras. It was only a bad dream. We are here for you."

"We will never leave your side brother. We are your family, and you need us. We won't abandon you." Iseras slowly calmed down before drifting off into another fitful sleep.

"I'm worried Spyro. This revelation of Ignitus' has severely traumatized Iseras." stated Cynder. It had been six days since Ignitus' prophecy, and Iseras was still severely traumatized.

"I know, and I'm worried too. He has suffered through so much trauma that this time he may not recover." replied Spyro, gazing at his sleeping brother. Spyro draped a wing over Iseras and sighed. '_You've helped me through so much brother; now let me help you_.' thought Spyro as his brother slept.

Once again, Iseras had a nightmare. This time, he watched as his evil self destroyed the world piece by piece. _This is the world you are going to create._ Again, Iseras awoke with a scream. He had not been able to rest easily as every time he closed his eyes, he saw the nightmare. Of course, it had been three weeks since the prophecy, but it felt closer to three years.

The lack of restful sleep soon began to take its toll on Iseras. Spyro and Cynder watched with increasing worry as the nightmares sapped Iseras's strength. If this kept up, Iseras would die of exhaustion. Ignitus came into the room, carrying two deer while Iseras slept.

"Spyro I know you hate me right now, but what I have to tell you is important. Will you at least listen?"

"Alright."

Ignitus nodded, relieved. "Spyro, your and Iseras's bond goes far deeper than the mental level. It goes down to your very lives. Have you ever known other dragon twins before?" Spyro shook his head.

"Dragon twins are unique. They are two halves of one being. They are connected by their very lives. If one dies, so too does the other." Spyro's face darkened upon hearing this.

"So, if Iseras dies…"

"So do you."

"Ignitus?" Ignitus turned around. "While I can't forgive you for what you did, will you help us keep Iseras alive?" Ignitus frowned, "As much as I would love to help, I can't. It's all up to Iseras. But there is something I can do for him physically." Ignitus approached Iseras, and Spyro and Cynder tensed. Ignitus lightly touched Iseras's forehead and a light shined from his paw. The glow faded, and Iseras slowly woke up.

Ignitus left so Iseras wouldn't have to see him. Spyro and Cynder watched Iseras carefully. He still seemed traumatized, but didn't look like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. Iseras laid his head on his paws and sighed.

'_Why me? Why do these things keep happening to me?_' thought Iseras depressingly.

'_Hey, sometimes we can't help what is chosen of us, but remember brother, Cynder and I are here for you. We will support you through this._' replied Spyro in the same manner, nuzzling him lovingly to prove his point. Cynder also draped a wing over him to show her love for him as well.

'_Your brother's right. We are your family, and we won't turn our back on you in your time of need.' _

_'But it's not fair! Why should I always have the bad things happen to me? All I wanted was a truly happy life, but Destiny had to go and ruin it!'_

'_Come on Iseras! You've helped me get through a hell of a lot! You supported me and made sure I never lost hope! Now I'm going to make sure you never lose hope!' _

_'He's right Iseras! This prophecy can't be true! You don't have three crescents!'_ Iseras lifted his head and looked at her quizzically.

'_What do you mean?' _

_'That scar on your right eye, didn't you get it in combat?' _

_'Yeah, so?' _

_'So, you weren't born with it! That gives you only two crescents!'_ Iseras's eyes widened in understanding.

"By god, you're right!" spoke Iseras. The first words he had spoken in thirteen weeks.

With renewed energy, Iseras took off to find Ignitus. Spyro and Cynder followed, huge smiles on their faces. When Iseras found him, he told him the news.

"Ignitus! Your prophecy is wrong!" said Iseras. Ignitus looked at Iseras with amazement and disbelief.

"How?"

"The scar on my eye, I got that scar in battle! I wasn't born with it! That gives me only two crescents!" Ignitus stared with understanding.

"Of course! I'm so sorry Iseras! I didn't mean to cause you so much grief! Will you forgive me?"

Iseras smiled and replied, "I forgive you." Ignitus was visibly relieved.

"I know you did what you thought best, even the best of us make mistakes and I harbor no grudge. Spyro, Cynder, thank you for being there and supporting me when I needed it the most." Spyro and Cynder smiled and replied, "We never left your side. When Ignitus was around when we didn't want him, we glared and snarled at him." Iseras chuckled.

"Yes, all I could do was bring them food."

"Iseras, you need to know something." said Ignitus.

"Let me guess, my brother and I are linked in our very lives." Ignitus looked surprised, then smiled.

"Of course you would have known about that. I forgot about your bond. Say, you want a bath to get rid of that purple paint. You look ridiculous." Iseras's smile widened. Ignitus pointed the way and Iseras ran off to take a bath.

Iseras returned a little while later, now back to his light blue color instead of purple.

"That feels _so_ much better!" The others giggled and Iseras walked over to them.

"Iseras, there is something I would like to offer you." Iseras's attention became riveted on Ignitus.

"I still feel guilty over telling you a lie, so I would like to offer you this: Do you want to go back to when Spyro was just an egg and live through that time? To be able to complete your tale as a dragon by having a beginning?"

Iseras pondered the offer before saying, "Yes. I would like to experience a past that I was neglected before. But one question, what happens when I reach this point in time?"

"You will be here. The events that you have experienced while here will not change to any noticeable affect. However, I must warn that some events will be different and when you hatch, you will not remember anything."

Before Iseras could inquire further, Ignitus sent him back to the beginning to live his dragon past that he had not lived before. He would finally be a part of an adventure that had happened twenty years ago.

To be continued…

A/N: This is Iseras' first time seeing this. He actually living his draconic past. Nobody in the story knows what will happen next.


	7. The Beginning of A New Beginning

The beginning of A New Beginning

Sitting in a cave far from the Dragon Temple, a light blue egg with dark green spots sat. The egg soon began to shake and a crack appeared, then another, and another before the whole egg exploded. A small dragon, about one foot tall emerged. He was light blue, dark green pyramid-shaped spines, yellow underbelly, straight horns whose color spiraled silver and black, light blue wings with purple wing membranes, a curved silver scythe-like tail blade, and sapphire blue eyes.

He blinked and looked around the cave and saw only one thing. It was one word on the wall. It read _Iseras_. The young dragon looked confused before exploring the outside of the cave. He looked out at the world and squeaked in excitement. Without a second thought, he dashed into the forest below.

Four months and the dragon had was settling down to sleep. He had made the cave his home and eagerly explored the area around his home while learning to hunt. After a tiring day, he was about to settle down when he heard the most horrifying roar in his life. He looked at the entrance to see a large black dragoness landing there. As soon as she looked at him, he backed away, terrified.

"No need to be afraid little one." said the dragoness. The dragon merely backed away some more, whimpering in fear.

"I am not going to hurt you, I just need you to come with me." she said. The dragon didn't budge, too paralyzed with fear to move. The dragoness simply smiled, which sent shivers down his spine, and approached him. She gently picked him up in her jaws and flew away, towards her lair at Concurrent Skies.

There, the young dragon was converted. Malefor's evil powers flooded into his body, and as the young dragon screamed in pain. By the end of the week, enough of Malefor's corruption had taken hold that the dragon was converted. He was now fully grown and served Cynder and through her, Malefor.

"Now, what shall your name be? Oh I know! How about Tersha?"

"My name is Tersha." replied the dragon, his voice resonating with evil.

"What is it that you wish for me to do mistress?" Tersha bowed.

"Obedient aren't we? Well, let's test your new powers. Go find a village and destroy it."

"Your wish is my command, mistress." and Tersha flew off to do his master's bidding.

After returning, Tersha bowed before his master.

"Mistress, I have done what you asked, the village is completely destroyed. The dragons are dead."

"Very good. Now rise come take your place by my side." Tersha rose and stood by his master as she looked at a map. On the map were several markings, indications of victories and defeats in certain areas.

"Now, we need to take this island here." Cynder pointed to an island.

"To do that, we need to take these islands." Cynder pointed at several more islands.

"That will never work." Cynder looked at Tersha with a hateful glare.

"Look at it from this standpoint. From what I can discern, this army is not big, but it has a lot of dragons in it. If you take those islands, they will simply be able to pinch off your forces and eradicate them." Cynder returned her gaze to the map and said, "You're right. But there is no other way."

"There is. If you take this island chain instead," Tersha pointed to a different island chain, "We have a straight shot at that island and we won't be cut off and surrounded."

Realizing his potential, Cynder ordered Tersha to lead the army.

"It would be my pleasure mistress." Tersha departed for the army to assume command. He led the army in victory after victory, taking the islands and pushing back the other army. He fought against the Guardian's army with a merciless brutality.

For ten years Tersha followed his master's bidding. He destroyed villages, slaughtered dragons, and did other tasks with complete obedience. Then he met someone who would change his life forever.

"Go and search for a dragon. If you find him, report back to me. "It shall be done mistress." Tersha bowed before leaving.

Tersha began his search near the Dragon Temple and worked his way out from there. As he searched, he grew increasingly frustrated. Ignitus was hiding well. He searched deep into a swamp, where he stumbled across a sight he never thought he would see. Hiding in the treetops, Tersha saw a purple dragon. Despite his orders, Tersha prepared to ambush and kill him.

"Spyro!" Tersha stopped as he heard a voice call out. The purple dragon responded to the name, and a little glowing light came over to Spyro. Tersha could not hear what they said, but it wasn't long before Spyro was alone again.

Tersha prepared to spring, but something stopped him. There was something about this dragon, something that he couldn't quite place. '_I can't kill him! Why can't I kill him?_' thought Tersha. Then something snapped in his head, and Tersha realized that he had been manipulated.

Leaving the swamp, Tersha flew back to Cynder's Lair. Once he arrived, he approached Cynder and bowed.

"Mistress, I have discovered a dragon."

"Rise, Tersha, and tell me where this dragon is." Tersha rose and said, "No."

"What?"

"I refuse to tell you where this dragon is." Cynder was starting to get angry.

"You will tell me, now."

"Never." Using her poison element, Cynder covered her claws in poison and slashed Tersha across his right eye. He screamed and recoiled, two streaks of blood running down his face. He continued to scream as the poison flowed through his bloodstream. Cynder stopped the poison and said again, "Where is this dragon?"

"I realize now that I have been deceived. That what I do is evil and therefore, I hereby leave your service." Cynder roared in rage and spat a poison ball right into his right eye. Tersha screamed in agony as the poison attacked his eye and entered his bloodstream through the gash in his eye. Cynder approached him while he was writhing in agony and prepared to kill him, but instead received a claw slash across her neck from Tersha's claws. He quickly followed through with a strike from his tail, knocking Cynder unconscious. Tersha returned to his natural, three-foot tall size as Malefor's influence was broken.

Groaning in pain from the poison, Tersha fled Concurrent Skies. He flew on to the swamp, where he soon collapsed from the poison. Fortunately, he had collapsed near where Ignitus was hiding, and the Fire Guardian decided to help out the young dragon. Ignitus first got him water, then did his best to help the young dragon cope with the pain.

Several hours passed and Ignitus noticed that the dragon was improving. '_He must have had a run-in with Cynder. It is remarkable that he even managed to survive with as few marks as he got._' thought Ignitus as the dragon stirred and awoke.

"Hello young dragon." His eyes snapped open and he backed away quickly.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I am Ignitus, the Fire Guardian. May I ask who you are?" Tersha thought about this for a second before remembering something from his past. "My name is Iseras."

Ignitus gazed at the dragon before saying, "Young dragon, I know that you are keeping a secret. You can tell me." Tersha looked at Ignitus for a moment before saying, "You are going to hate me. My name is Tersha." Ignitus' eyes sparked in anger and Tersha backed away some more.

"I should kill you right now." Tersha whimpered and tried to shy back some more, but found himself against a wall.

"But I would like to hear your story before I make my decision. Speak truthfully."

Tersha gazed at Ignitus for a moment before he began his tale. He talked about how he was taken from a cave far away, about his corruption, about how he had served Cynder for ten years, how he became her second-in-command, about how he had met a dragon (he did not reveal that this dragon was purple, or this dragon's name), about how he had fought Cynder, and about how he had run away from Cynder after knocking her out.

Ignitus pondered what Tersha had told him. Realizing that he was telling the truth, Ignitus calmed down and said, "Well, Tersha, after hearing that tale, I can't be angry with you." Tersha smiled, but soon gave Ignitus a request.

"Ignitus, I would like to be called Iseras. I don't want my name to go haunting me wherever I go."

"Very well Iseras. You can stay with me, seeing as how Cynder will be looking for you as well." Iseras smiled and replied, "Thank you. You are the first dragon to ever show me kindness." For two years Ignitus and Iseras remained hidden from Cynder. Iseras occasionally went out to hunt, but mostly he stayed around the relative protection of the cave.

Iseras was out hunting when he heard Cynder's roar. Frightened, he raced back to Ignitus' cave. Iseras watched as a purple dragon entered the cave. Standing beside Ignitus, Iseras watched the events unfold.

"Y-You're alive." said Ignitus, amazed.

"But it's too late, too late."

"Wait, too late for what? What are you? What are we? What am I?" asked Spyro.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Does it sound like he knows?" asked a little glowing light next to Spyro.

"Well, you're a dragon."

To be continued…


	8. To the Temple

To the Temple

"When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you…it was my job to protect all of you." said Ignitus.

"There were others?" asked Spyro.

"Others? There were. There were four of us. Guardians that is, and we had one job: ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the Year of the Dragon, after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs…but the Temple and Grotto are now gone…overrun by…"

"Temple? What Temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I come from, I mean?"

Iseras too was surprised. He been living with Ignitus for two years but he had never heard of the Dragon Temple.

"No, no. Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now. What state it's in. You don't understand. After they came for you…" "They? Who is they? And why did they come for me?"

"Because the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations. You."

"You? Does that mean him?" asked the light and pointed at Spyro.

"Wait. This guy? Spyro some special once in a purple thing? Ha ha. I think you might have mixed that one up. Woo, that's a little…bit of a stretch. I've heard some, ah, doozies in my day, but that takes the cake."

"Spyro is it? Well, Spyro, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth. The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded…and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at war."

Iseras shuddered at the memories. While Spyro didn't know it, Iseras had led much of the Dark Army against the Guardians' forces.

"For many years we fought all over the islands. Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide…Cynder came."

"Cynder?"

"Yes, Cynder. Cynder was…is…monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black dragon that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature…"

"Ahh, yeah you had me at ferocious. Listen, sounds that that thing that was chasing us Spyro." Iseras's blood ran cold as soon as he heard that.

"Yes, she still searches for us…and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matters, Cynder now rules all…and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done."

"Who is he?" asked Spyro indicating Iseras.

"This young dragon is Iseras. I found him two years ago. He was badly injured." Spyro gasped as soon as he saw Iseras clearly. Iseras's right eye had a crescent moon shaped scar on his right eye, but that what was not surprised him. Iseras's right eye was milky white, a clear symbol of blindness.

"Wow…sounds…fun. I wanna hang out with this guy."

"Yeah, why have you given up? I just find out that I'm this special dragon, and you tell me all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where I come from."

"Hold up, savior boy, were you not listening to this guy? He's talking about flying dragons, and war, and horrible…this is bad stuff, alright? I don't know if we're hearing the same thing…"

"Yes, Spyro, it's not as simple as that. It's true, the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try. I want to take the first step."

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?"

"Very well then. We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning, before it all ends. However, you do need to know about one more dragon."

"His name is Tersha. He commanded the Dark Master's army for years, and was Cynder's second-in-command. While he looks like a normal dragon, his heart is far from it." Ignitus turned and began to walk away with Spyro and Iseras following him.

"Am I the only one sane here? He's telling us we're doomed alright? That's when I go, ah, maybe we should go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff."

Ignitus walked for a ways with the two young dragons in tow when he stopped at a door. "Cynder's forces must have knocked to other two statues out of place…heathens. Spyro, I need you and Iseras to go realign the other two statues."

"How?"

"There is a small tunnel that animals use to access the caves. find it and use it."

Spyro and Iseras ran off to find the tunnel. After finding it, they found that it was covered with roots.

"Hey when in doubt break it right? Go nuts." Spyro performed a tail strike on the roots, breaking them. They descended and began to push the statues into place. All of a sudden, several spiders appeared and attacked Spyro and Iseras. They fought and killed some of them, but more kept coming. Spyro breathed fire, but stopped when he saw Iseras breathe shadow fire.

"What was that?"

"It was a Dark Element. I'll tell you more when we reach the Temple." The remaining spiders ran away, and Spyro and Iseras pushed the two statues into place. The doors opened and Ignitus walked through.

"Any trouble?"

"A little insect trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle." Ignitus walked over to the next set of doors.

"The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us."

"Are you making that up?"

"It should open for us. There is a disturbance. It seems my worst fears have been realized. They've desecrated the interior as well. guess we'll have to open it the old-fashioned way. Make your way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue that you can find."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"You want my help. Alright, hop on."

"Alright, the old man is coming to life." Spyro and Iseras climbed up on Ignitus and made their way down the rooms. They encountered a few apes, but they killed them quickly. Spyro pushed the statue back into place as Iseras looked around for the other statue.

Iseras found the second statue and quickly disposed of the apes with shadow fire. After he cleared the area of the apes, he pushed the statue back into place. Spyro rejoined him and they went over to a door where Spyro breathed fire on it. The door swung around suddenly and they saw Ignitus waiting for them.

"Young dragons, you never cease to amaze me." They walked on to another door.

"Look Spyro, maybe we should turn back. If this door is closed, that means there are enemies inside the Temple. It's how the Temple protects itself."

"And we've seen how well that works."

"The only way the door will open…"

"Don't say it."

"Is if the enemies, are kicked out of there."

"Didn't I just say don't say it."

Spyro and Iseras went around and killed the apes. When they returned to Ignitus, a large ape appeared with several more apes. Spyro and Iseras gazed at them with fear, but Ignitus got in the way. "Well, Ignitus. We managed to nab your Guardian buddies, but you've managed to escape our clutches…until now."

"Stand back you two, and let me show you what a dragon trained in the Ancient Ways can do."

The apes charged Ignitus, but he breathed fire on them, causing them to back up. Ignitus fought with the apes for a few minutes before he unleashed a Fire Fury, killing everything around him. Ignitus collapsed, and Spyro and Iseras ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, as I get older it takes longer to recover."

They advanced through to the main entrance of the Temple, where Ignitus said, "Cynder will most likely have left forces behind to guard the Temple."

"They won't be there for long." said Spyro as he and Iseras walked through to the Temple.

"Wonderful, now he's getting cocky." Spyro flamed half of the apes while Iseras shadow flamed the other half. Ignitus walked through to the balcony and Spyro ran out, horrified at the landscape.

"This is what Cynder has done. Put all the islands under her iron rule." As they walked back in, Iseras told Spyro, loud enough for Ignitus to hear as well, "I told you that I would tell you about my Dark powers after we arrived at the Temple." Iseras took a deep breath.

"You are going to hate me. My name, my real name…is Tersha. I am the dragon that Ignitus told you about before we left."

Spyro gasped in shock. Then anger coursed through him. This dragon caused a lot of harm, but his expression stopped Spyro. Iseras/Tersha had an expression of regret and shame on his face.

"When I was only four months old, Cynder took me away and I became like her. I grew to my adult size in an incredibly short time. It was there that I got my Dark powers. I have four: Shadow, Fear, Wind, and Convexity. However, two years ago, I saw something that changed my life forever."

"What?"

"You."

Ignitus said, "Young dragon, you've been keeping secrets."

"I know, but I didn't want you to go looking for him. Anyways, when I saw you, I returned to Cynder's Lair, where I fought her. It's how I got the scar and the blindness. I flew away and returned to my normal size. You needed to know, and now I have told you."

To be continued…


	9. Rescue 1: Volteer

Rescue 1: Volteer

Spyro didn't know what to think. Here was one of their worst enemies, standing before them. Spyro wanted to kill him, but when he looked at Ignitus, he noticed that the elder dragon merely gazed at Tersha. Deciding to trust Ignitus's judgment, he said, "Thank you. I understand you better, and am happy that I could be of help."

"Spyro, let's go. I have something to show you. Iseras, wait in the grotto."

Iseras nodded and left for the grotto. The door closed behind him and he waited. Faintly, Iseras could hear the sounds of Spyro's fire training through the door. It was several hours before they reappeared. Ignitus looked into the pool and the light, whom Iseras was told was Sparx, flew up to Ignitus and asked, "So what's with the pool big guy?"

"In case you're wondering, some dragons have the ability to see visions. I am one such dragon, and in this pool, visions come forth."

Fascinated, Iseras tuned out the conversation and peered into the pool. At first nothing but water was seen, but then an image began to materialize. As Iseras watched, he saw Cynder and Spyro fighting. He saw Cynder hit Spyro and send him into a pillar. He watched in horror as she walked up to Spyro and with one smooth stab with her tail blade, pierce his heart. Iseras gasped and back away from the pool, sweating.

Ignitus turned to Iseras.

"What is it Iseras?" Regaining his composure, Iseras said, "I saw a vision."

Alarmed, Ignitus asked, "What kind of vision?" Iseras glanced at Spyro, and said quietly, so Spyro wouldn't hear, his vision.

"Hmm, well there is no time to dwell on that. I have found out that Volteer, one of the Guardians, is being held in Dante's Freezer."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

"I'm glad you asked." smiled Ignitus.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I can…fly?" asked Spyro. After some more discussion, and a little flight training, Spyro was ready to fly. He and Iseras took off for Dante's Freezer. Eventually they came into sight of the coast. Iseras landed gracefully, while Spyro crash-landed. Iseras tried to suppress a laugh while Spyro got up.

They walked in to the entrance, only to get attacked by creatures they thought were frozen. Spyro flamed one while Iseras physically attacked the other. They soon killed them and Spyro saw a catapult.

"Hey, we can use that." Iseras looked at it.

"How, we don't have anything to launch." said Iseras as he looked around. Spyro walked up and hit a tree, causing several large snowballs to come down. Iseras was unlucky enough to get buried under one of the snowballs.

When Iseras pooped his head out of the snow, Spyro burst out laughing. Iseras glared at him and looked up. On the top of his head was a snow-made Santa hat.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." said Iseras as he got himself out of the snow and shook himself off, covering Spyro. Grinning, Iseras looked at the other snowballs.

"Good idea." Iseras got a snowball into the catapult and Spyro launched it, destroying the barrier barring their way.

They advance quickly but cautiously. Dante's Freezer held a lot of nasty surprises, and nobody felt like dying. While they fought their way through Dante's Freezer, Spyro discovered his electricity element after being zapped by an electric tower, and Iseras found out that he had more than just the Dark Elements when he breathed fire on several apes.

"I didn't know that you could breathe fire Iseras."

"I didn't know myself." They had reached a citadel that barred their way. They had dispatched some Ghouls, but several apes came out after them. Iseras used his wind element and Spyro used his electricity element to fling them off of the edge.

When the ape commander came out with a large group of apes, Spyro recoiled in fear. That gave Iseras and idea. Inhaling deeply, Iseras let loose a Fear Shriek. All of the apes were immediately paralyzed with Fear. Spyro quickly finished them off while Iseras tried to recover. Spyro saw a large armored Ghoul walk up to Iseras and raise its sword. Spyro rushed it a struck the Ghoul, sending it back a few steps.

"Iseras help me!" yelled Spyro as the Ghoul attacked Spyro. Iseras frantically looked around for some green gems. Seeing none, he replied, "Spyro, I used too much energy in that Fear Shriek! I can barely stand!" Spyro was dismayed, but he didn't let that distract him. Finally, the armor broke apart. It tried to after Iseras again, who retreated more, before Spyro flamed it.

After killing the Ghoul, Spyro walked over to Iseras. Iseras was very weak, and his legs kept shaking.

"I thought you were a master of those elements."

"That's when I was fully grown!" Iseras snapped. "I don't have as much energy." They entered the citadel, where Iseras searched for some green crystals. Finding some, he smashed them apart and absorbed the energy. "Ah, I feel better."

They continued on, fighting hordes of apes and Ghouls, Spyro and Iseras came across the entrance to an underground tunnel. Spyro and Sparx quickly found the tunnel a great echo chamber and Iseras couldn't help but get involved as well. When they came to the end of the tunnel, they found several apes waiting for them.

"Who's the genius now echo man?" asked Spyro sarcastically as he and Iseras fought the apes.

Moving on, Spyro and Iseras finally found Volteer. He was chained and muzzled. As they advanced, a huge Ghoul rose out of his throne. The Ice King attacked the pair, who quickly separated. The Ice King summoned up several icicles and threw them at the young dragons. Spyro dodged them, but Iseras got one through his tail. Iseras yelled in pain as he fell. When he got up and tried to run, he found himself unable to move. Looking back, he saw that the icicle, tainted red, had embedded itself in the ground.

Spyro had managed to strip the Ice King of some of his armor and destroy his weapon. The Ice King crafted another weapon and marched on Iseras, who was trying desperately to pull the icicle out of the ground. Seeing the Ice King approach, Iseras closed his eyes and breathed fire on the icicle. He clenched his eyes and tears welled up as he singed his tail, but the icicle didn't melt.

"Iseras get out of there! I can't stop him in time!"

"Spyro, I'm trapped! The icicle is holding me down!" Iseras watched in growing horror as the Ice King approached. Hoping to slow him down, Iseras readied a Fear Shriek. But when he opened his mouth, a Convexity Beam shot out instead.

The beam tore right through the Ice King's chest, killing him. Iseras panted and sweated heavily. Without the Ice King's magic, the icicle holding Iseras down melted away. But now Iseras's tail bled freely, and he knew he would pass out if they didn't stop the blood flow. They quickly released Volteer, who began jabbering up a storm.

Finally, they managed to get Volteer quiet long enough to talk.

"A friend is waiting for you back at the Temple."

"And I need some serious help." Volteer looked at Iseras.

"I have to ask, how did you do a Convexity Beam?"

"I would tell you, but I'm in a bit of trouble." Iseras moved his tail to where Volteer could see the wound.

"Oh, oh. That is a very bad wound. We need to leave immediately so that you can get some help."

The three made it out into the open, but Iseras couldn't fly due to the amount of blood he lost. He rode back on Volteer, who flew quickly back to the Temple. Iseras's injury was quickly patched up, and they traveled to the Grotto where Ignitus was waiting. After reuniting, Volteer got a better look at Iseras.

Recognizing him, Volteer stuck out with his lightning breath. Iseras screamed as Volteer electrocuted him. When Volteer stopped, Iseras shook off the effects in time to bolt away from Volteer, who was intent on killing him. Iseras scurried behind Ignitus who roared, "Volteer! That is enough!"

Volteer stopped, but said, "But Ignitus, that is Tersha! The right-hand dragon to Cynder!"

"I know who he was! I found him two years ago! Take another closer look at him!" Iseras popped his head out from behind Ignitus and slowly revealed himself, ready to dart back behind Ignitus.

When Volteer took another look at Iseras he said, "Tersha wasn't that small."

Ignitus replied, "That's because he left Cynder's service. He fought Cynder and escaped, though not unscathed." Volteer then saw the crescent moon scar on Iseras's right eye, and he also saw that the eye was a milky whit color.

"Well, it explains your Convexity Beam, but not your fire. Tersha, I'm sorry."

"Fire?" asked Ignitus. Iseras nodded.

"Apparently I have the fire element." Amazed by the discovery, Ignitus trained Iseras in the fire element while Volteer trained Spyro in the electric element. While they were training, Ignitus quietly told Volteer about Iseras's ability to see visions and the vision that Iseras had.

To be continued…


	10. Rescue 2: Cyril

Rescue 2: Cyril

After their training was complete, Spyro and Iseras walked with the others to the Grotto. There, Ignitus searched for Cyril, and found him on Tall Plains. They also learned that there was a tribe there who needed help to be freed from Cynder's forces.

Upon their arrival, Spyro and Iseras searched for Cyril and the tribe. They found some of the tribe after dispatching several apes and a dreadwing that barred their path. They released Kane, leader of the Atlawa. After a brief conversation, Kane ran off to try to free his tribe. "So much for gratitude eh, Spyro?" Spyro nodded at Iseras's remark and they too ran off to search for Cyril.

As they traveled, they came across Kane again, but this time he was in trouble. As he fell from the waterfall, Spyro froze the river, keeping Kane from falling off the edge. "Buddy you are getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Spyro and Iseras glided down to do battle with the three stone golems. Iseras blew one off an edge, Spyro fried one, and Iseras ended up shocking one after Spyro accidentally shocked him. "Spyro, how many dragons do you know can breathe more than one element?"

"Only you and me."

Iseras continued on, and Spyro quickly caught up. They fought more stone golems and some apes before encountering Kane for a third time. This time, they were able to get his help and managed to find their way to a place where they fought more apes. Iseras discovered that he too had ice breath after fighting fires that Spyro started while fighting the apes.

"Spyro, never do that again." panted Iseras after he threw the last ape off the edge and put out the last fire. "Get down!" exclaimed Spyro as Cynder flew past. They got to the shrine, where they saw Cyril tied up. The Stone Sentinel then raised himself, and Spyro and Iseras had to fight him. Iseras used his shadow element to dart in, strike, and dart away. Spyro attacked the Stone Sentinel's hands when they would get stuck on the ground.

After several minutes of fighting, Spyro and Iseras killed the Stone Sentinel, but not without their war wounds. Spyro had a nasty cut on his left foreleg, and Iseras had a big bruise on his side from where the Stone Sentinel had managed to hit him.

Kane had told Spyro that the Atlawa wanted to worship him, but Cyril stepped in and was able to get Spyro back to the Temple. "Yes, yes Volteer. I see months of captivity have not slowed that electric tongue of yours. Now Iseras, I had a question. How did you learn the shadow element?"

Iseras stuttered, "Um, well, I-I-" he never got the chance to finish as Cyril recognized him. "You!" Cyril roared. Iseras yelped and scampered away from Cyril as he lunged at the young dragon. Iseras again bolted behind Ignitus and poked his head out, eyes wide with fear.

"Cyril, don't lose your head. He's with us." said Ignitus. "How do you know?"

"Because he came to me two years ago, badly wounded from Cynder. He joined us to stop Cynder and to atone for his misdeeds." Cyril gazed at Iseras, who still hid behind Ignitus with fear.

"I apologize Tersha. I didn't realize that you are trying to help us." Iseras emerged from behind Ignitus and smiled. "It's okay Cyril. Volteer did the same thing and Ignitus almost killed me when we first met. But I'm glad that I'm getting a second chance. Oh, and guys? I have also realized that I have the electricity and ice elements as well."

"My, my Iseras. You are becoming quite the dragon." remarked Ignitus. Cyril led the way for both Spyro and Iseras to train in their newly found ice element. After completing their training with Cyril, Spyro went to stay with Ignitus while Iseras trained with Volteer.

Iseras came out a few hours later, and Ignitus sent the duo on their way to find Terrador at a volcano.

To be continued…


	11. Rescue 3: Terrador

Rescue Three: Terrador

Upon arriving at Boyzitbig, Spyro and Iseras were amazed. There were machines everywhere! The duo didn't spend much time sightseeing, as they needed to find Terrador.

The pair traveled through the volcano until they came across one of the locals. "Man, he is small." remarked Spyro. Iseras nodded.

"Wha-who' there?"

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." The manweersmall took a few sniffs and said, "One of you doesn't carry the stench of Cynder's forces so you must be a friend, but I'm not sure about the other one."

Iseras cast his gaze downward, "I was, but I'm not anymore. That still doesn't give forgiveness for the things I've done."

Spyro decided to break the discomforting conversation by asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Mole-Yair, leader of the manweersmalls. But I'm not much of a leader anymore." Mole-Yair pointed to several manweersmalls.

"These are my people, forced to mine the metal for Cynder's forces, scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow!" The volcano rumbled in testament.

"Which shouldn't be long now."

"Have you seen our friend around here?"

"Is he mighty dragon?"

"Yes."

"Then I have seen him. He was taken to a camp where my brother Exhumor toils away. He will know where they took your friend."

"Iseras, we need to free the manweersmalls while we search for Terrador."

"On it."

The two dragons set to work. Iseras would kill off the apes while Spyro freed the manweersmalls. after freeing them, the two dragons continued on. They continued through the extensive system that crisscrossed the entire volcano. They came to an area where an ape commander was waiting for them. The duo fought hard, killing several apes. Iseras attacked the commander, but was hit by the commander's hammer. Iseras grunted as the air left his lungs and he skidded across the floor. The commander came up to him and was about to deliver the killing blow when Iseras took a deep breath and let loose a torrent of flames.

The ape stumbled back and fell into a pool of lava. Iseras got up as Spyro finished off the last of the apes. Spyro walked up to him and asked, "You okay?" Iseras groaned and held his left side.

"I think a rib's broken, but otherwise I'm okay." Spyro looked around for a red gem, but couldn't find any. Iseras grunted and said, "Don't worry about me. We'll find a red gem as we continue."

But to their dismay there were no red gems to be had. Iseras was having trouble keeping up with Spyro due to the pain. But finally they made it to the camp. They found another manweersmall, who turned and looked ready to fight. Iseras stood on the opposite side of Spyro.

"We're here to help."

"More possibly like spies for the Conductor, or that flying beast Cynder."

"No we're not, Mole-Yair sent us."

"My brother's alive?"

"Yes. Though I must say, he's the nice one in the family."

"I'm sorry. With all the happenings it's hard to be sure who's a friend and who's not."

"Indeed." remarked Iseras, who had moved to Spyro's other side now, closer to Exhumor.

"I know that voice." Without warning Exhumor delivered a punch right to Iseras's broken rib. Iseras screamed in pain and his legs gave out. Iseras clutched his broken rib while Spyro exclaimed, "He's with me! He's on our side!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Iseras grunted, "Yeah, don't worry about it. It's not the first time."

Spyro went to go free the manweersmalls in the camp, but stopped and asked, "Aren't you coming Iseras?"

"Spyro, I have a broken rib. I can't fight very well if simply breathing causes pain." Iseras stayed with Exhumor while Spyro freed the manweersmalls. After he finished, Spyro returned to Exhumor and Iseras. Mole-Yair was walking up and Sparx said, "Well I see you two crazy kids found each other."

"Yes, thanks to you."

"We're just sorry that you didn't leave any fun for us."

Exhumor told them where Terrador was being kept.

"I couldn't find any red gems Iseras, sorry."

"You mean one of these?" Exhumor pulled out a red gem and handed it to Spyro, who immediately pressed it against Iseras's broken rib. Iseras absorbed the gem and his rib was fully healed.

"Consider it an apology gift."

Iseras thanked Exhumor and the pair ran off to find Terrador. They came across and old bell and Sparx dared Spyro to ring the bell. When Spyro did, the bell fell on top of him.

"Spyro!" yelled Iseras. He searched desperately to find a way to get the bell off when it began to shake. The bell shattered and Spyro was standing there, unhurt.

They continued on and Iseras too learned the Earth Breath when he knocked another ape commander off a ledge with it. Eventually they came across the Conductor, and a wild chase began through railway tunnels. Spyro and Iseras managed to get to Terrador first, but the Conductor showed up again. Spyro and Iseras fought the Conductor until they finally destroyed his locomotive and killed him.

Spyro and Iseras approached Terrador, who saw Spyro and said, "The purple dragon…lives."

"Yes, I'm Spyro. We need to get out of here before Cynder shows up." But Cynder came bursting out of the volcano and took the gem. Terrador tried to fly after her, but she easily knocked him down. Several pillars came down, but everyone dodged them.

"Go! Fly Spyro, fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the Temple for help!" Cynder then looked at the pair, and Iseras's blood turned to ice.

"Come on Spyro!" said Iseras as he took off. Spyro quickly followed suit and a wild chase ensued through the mountain. The two young dragons flew as fast as they could while dodging Cynder's fireballs. They burst out of the volcano with Cynder hot on their heels. Cynder almost had Spyro when Ignitus attacked Cynder. A brief aerial fight occurred before they fell out of sight.

"Ignitus!" yelled Spyro. After being talked out of going back to the volcano, the three dragons returned to the Temple. Once there, Terrador saw Iseras standing next to Spyro. At first he didn't recognize him, but when Iseras walked over to the Pool of Visions, Terrador finally recognized him.

Terrador launched an Earth Blast at Iseras and sent him flying into a wall. Iseras groaned as he groggily tried to get up. But Terrador's paw stopped him. Slowly, he began to press down, crushing Iseras.

'_This is it. Ignitus isn't here to stop Terrador. I'm going to die._' thought Iseras as Terrador crushed the life out of him. Cyril and Volteer both yelled, "Terrador stop! He's a friend of ours!" The pressure didn't ease, but it didn't increase either.

"Don't you recognize him? He's our enemy!"

"He was Terrador! Ignitus found him two years ago, changed! He's not evil anymore! His size says that!" yelled Volteer.

"And he helped young Spyro free us! Ignitus trusts him!" added Cyril. The pressure disappeared off of Iseras. Iseras groaned as he stood back up.

"And I just healed that rib." grumbled Iseras as he clutched his side again.

The Guardians got a red gem for Iseras, and Terrador trained both Iseras and Spyro in the Earth Element. When they finished, Iseras took a look into the Pool of Visions while Terrador talked with the others. As he gazed, he saw Ignitus covered in an energy field, amid a building in black with a storm raging overhead. He saw Cynder there as well, and her presence seemed to cover everything.

'_I know this place. Cynder's Lair at Concurrent Skies!_' thought Iseras as he heard the same thing come from Terrador.

"I overheard the Conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair. I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus."

"It is Terrador. I just saw him there." Terrador looked at him, "And how do you know that?"

"I saw it in the Pool of Visions."

And so, Spyro and Iseras flew off to get Ignitus back and face Cynder.

To be continued…


	12. Concurrent Skies

Concurrent Skies

Iseras had given Spyro some details about Concurrent Skies that Terrador had been unable to tell before they left.

"Cynder's lair will have all sorts of hidden traps, hallways, and places to lay low. If Cynder hasn't changed the authorization codes that got me through her defenses, then we can through most of them undetected."

Upon arriving, Spyro and Iseras saw an ape run away.

"Terrador made it sound like this place was uninhabited." said Sparx.

"And what fun would that be?"

"It didn't surprise me. Cynder would have placed a contingent of apes here to make sure that Ignitus didn't get far if he escaped."

The two quickly made to the beginning of the Cynder's Fortress, but from there things got difficult. They fought their way through apes and some of Cynder's defenses. When they reached a set of Sentinel Towers, Iseras stopped Spyro.

"First, let's see if there are any apes out there." Iseras gave a roar, and several apes ran out, only to be killed by the towers.

"Now that that's done, let's deactivate these towers." Iseras raised his voice, "This is Tersha, calling for stand down of Sentinel Towers. I plus one prisoner for interrogation by Cynder."

"Authorization code."

"Code seven-five-seven-seven-nine-Zulu."

"Authorization acknowledged. Sentinel Towers standing down."

The Sentinel Towers deactivated themselves and Iseras grinned.

"It seems that she hasn't changed my codes. This will make things much easier." They easily made it through the rest of the outlying fortress before they came to he main building. There were several electric cannons aimed in their direction.

"This is Tersha, calling for stand down of electric cannons. I plus one prisoner for interrogation by Cynder."

"Authorization code."

"Code Bravo-Bravo-three-five-seven-two."

"Authorization acknowledged. Electric cannons standing down." The cannons stood down and the duo entered the tower. Several apes were there, but the two young dragons dispatched them without much trouble.

After Iseras killed the last ape, he spied a stairway leading down to the dungeon. Spyro was about to head for the exit when Iseras said, "Spyro wait. Cynder kept some prisoners here and we should free them before the defenses come back on." Spyro agreed and the two ran down the stairway. When they got there, Iseras ran down the hallway looking for the keys while Spyro said, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

Iseras found the keys and unlocked the doors. As the dragons and other prisoners fled, Iseras spied an unconscious small red dragon with a black tint to his scales. Iseras winced as a family of ice dragons approached.

"Thank you both for saving us."

"You're welcome. Hey, what are your names?"

"I am Ledus."

"I am Icena, Ledus' mate, and this is Lecena, our child."

"I am Spyro."

"And I am Iseras. We'll have to seek you out and visit from time to time." The family smiled and they left.

As they emerged from the tower, Cynder flew by and dropped a crystal near Iseras. The crystal glowed and Iseras cried out as his strength was sapped. The crystal stopped glowing and Iseras stood back up.

"Are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"I think so. Man that was weird."

Spyro and Iseras continued through the fortress, but stopped when several apes appeared. Iseras grinned and tried to launch a fireball, but nothing came out. Iseras was confused and tried ice, electricity, earth, shadow, fear, wind, and even Convexity, all with the same results. An ape was about to strike him down, but Spyro froze it.

Iseras shattered the ice and killed the ape. The two continued fighting, and soon it was over. Spyro walked up to Iseras and asked, "What happened?"

"Spyro, I can't use my elements! I tried them all."

"Relax. You probably just need a power boost." They walked over to a green gem, and Iseras placed his paw on it. Instead of having the power transfer into him, the gem did nothing.

Iseras lowered his paw and his wings sagged, "Spyro, my powers aren't exhausted, they're gone. I have no powers." Spyro was worried, but he didn't let it show.

"Come now Iseras, I'm sure that the Guardians can help, let's go get Ignitus." Iseras put his problems behind him and he moved on.

Soon, they reached the top of Cynder's fortress. Once there, they saw Ignitus trapped in an energy cage.

"Spyro…destroy the crystal…quickly." They approached the crystal, but Cynder got in their way.

"If only it were that easy little ones." Cynder circled around, "Time to show you how cruel life can really be." Cynder smacked them both, sending Spyro into a pillar and Iseras next to the gem.

As Spyro fought Cynder, Iseras tried to get the crystal out. He grabbed it with his maw and began to pull. He strained backwards, trying to pull out the crystal. He was growling in frustration when he heard Spyro hit another pillar. He stopped and looked. Spyro was badly injured and was bleeding from many wounds. Cynder was walking towards him, moving in for the kill.

Forgetting the crystal, Iseras ran as fast as he could to save Spyro. Cynder raised her paw and prepared to deal the finishing blow. Cynder brought down her claw and there was the sound of claw against flesh.

Iseras grunted from the pain. His left wing hung limply against his side, almost severed. There were three long, deep gashes going down his side. Cynder laughed evilly, "It's so sad that it must end this way." She flew off, taking the now-charged crystal with her. The elevator came back up and Icena and Ledus were there, several red gems gathered around them.

"We heard the fight and thought these might help."

Ignitus thanked them and went to heal Iseras, but Iseras stopped him.

"Heal Spyro…first. He needs it more." Iseras was struggling to stay conscious, but Spyro had already passed out. Ignitus, Icena, and Ledus placed several red gems on Spyro. The gems were absorbed and his eyes fluttered open. Iseras had now passed out, and Icena and Ledus went to heal him.

"Spyro, you must stop Cynder."

"What about Iseras?"

"We'll take him back to the Temple." Spyro flew off to have the final fight against Cynder.

After Iseras was healed, he was place on Ignitus' back and he was taken to the Temple. Icena and Ledus went back to their kid after Iseras was safely returned to the Temple. Iseras awoke several hours later to find that Spyro had returned, victorious. Cynder was by his side, but was now his size.

Iseras walked over and stood by their side.

"How do you feel Spyro?"

"I'm exhausted Ignitus. That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can barely lift my head."

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return. Cynder, ever since the night of the raid, I've dreamed of this day."

"It wasn't just you Ignitus; we all failed."

"Still, I hope that you'll forgive me. Now there is one more thing that I wish to say. After returning here, I dug up some old records. And what I found is extraordinary. Spyro, Iseras…you are twin brothers."

To be continued…


	13. Taken

Taken

Spyro and Iseras looked at each other, then at Ignitus.

"What?" asked Iseras, unable to comprehend the shocking revelation.

"You are twin brothers. In the old records, I found a note saying that the purple dragon had a brother. And that brother would be hidden away. His name would be Iseras."

Spyro approached Iseras and gave him a loving smile.

"I have a family. When I thought I had no family, I now know different." "_We_ have a family Spyro." said Iseras, returning the smile.

For the next couple of days the brothers got closer together. They talked about their pasts, their lives, their adventures, their embarrassing moments, and so on. All of that seemed to help Iseras, who was having trouble moving on from his past, like Cynder. Spyro also helped Cynder, and the two had become good friends.

Iseras however, would not step outside the Temple if he could help it. He always stayed inside, and was always close to either the Guardians or Spyro. He clung to them like a safety blanket. Sparx wasn't being very helpful and that only seemed to compound the issue.

Iseras was in the dining hall eating with Terrador and Spyro. Sparx came flying in and said, "Oh look, it's the evil dragon of doom."

Iseras tensed up and looked like he was ready to cry. Sparx came over and landed on Spyro's head, "I don't know why the Guardians trust you. You did so many things bad to them, and from what I've heard, you've also done bad things to other dragons." This took Iseras over the edge. Iseras rose from the table and turned so quickly that his tail sent the plate flying, nearly hitting Sparx and shattering against the far wall.

"You see, he even tried to squish me!" Iseras turned his head and shot an evil glare at Sparx, tears streaming down his face as he turned and ran out the door, nearly running over Cynder.

When Cynder came in, she saw Spyro shout, "Now look what you've done! Why did you do that Sparx?" Spyro ran out the door following Iseras. Cynder shot an evil glare at Sparx, who flitted to the top of Terrador.

"Get off me you little glowing pest." growled Terrador as he stood up and walked out, leaving his lunch. That told Cynder enough about what had transpired here. She turned and left to find Iseras, not feeling hungry anymore.

Spyro approached his own room to find the door closed. Iseras hadn't been in his own room, so Spyro decided to check here. He pushed the door open to see Iseras sobbing on his own bed. Spyro walked in and lied down next to Iseras. Spyro draped his wing over Iseras as he cried himself to sleep. Spyro carefully got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Cynder came around the corner to see Spyro closing the door to his own room. Cynder came up and asked softly, "How is he?"

"He cried himself to sleep. What Sparx said to him deeply affected him." The two walked out to the balcony.

"What is it Spyro?"

"I have a bad feeling. Something bad is coming." Cynder nodded, "Me too." It had been a week since the fight that freed Cynder.

That night, everyone went to sleep. Spyro went to Iseras' room, leaving Iseras in his room. Before he went to bed, Spyro took a peek into his room. Iseras was still asleep. Spyro smiled and whispered, "Sleep well brother." Spyro went to Iseras' room and climbed on the bed. Soon he too was asleep.

Several apes waited outside the Temple. Once the last light went out, the apes moved in. They quickly scaled the walls and entered to Temple. Their orders were to capture a dragon, the purple dragon if possible. They snuck through the Temple, making their way to the purple dragon's room. They opened the door and spied the sleeping dragon. Silent as mice they bound him and took him away, never making a sound.

When Spyro awoke, he went to check on Iseras. When he got to his room, he opened the door to see that Iseras wasn't there. Thinking that he might be at the dining hall, he went there. It was the third anniversary of Iseras being free of the Dark Master's clutches, and Spyro wanted the day to be special. But when he got there, Iseras wasn't there. Everyone else was though.

"Hey everyone. You guys see Iseras?"

Everyone looked at him, "No we haven't." replied Terrador.

"Isn't he still sleeping?" asked Cynder.

Spyro shook his head, "He wasn't in his room."

Immediately the Guardians left their food and went to Spyro's room. Once there, Cyril spotted a piece of rope. He picked it up and sniffed it. "Apes!" he spat.

0000

Iseras opened his eyes to find himself in a cell. He looked around wondering how he managed to get here. He stood up and tried to get to the cell doors, but a chain snapped around his neck stopped him. Just then several apes appeared and detached the chain. Iseras tried to bolt for the open door, but the larger ape held on to the chain. Iseras tried to bite the ape, but another ape pulled him back and a third strapped a muzzle around him.

Iseras was led to a chamber where there was a purple beam in the center. Sitting on the throne was Gaul, the Ape King.

"This isn't the purple dragon!" roared Gaul.

A small team of apes scurried up and said, "Our apologies, but it was too dark for us to see clearly. We went to the purple dragon's room, but this one was in there instead."

Gaul waved it off, "It doesn't matter. He was one of Malefor's servants, and he will be again."

Iseras just growled, and Gaul laughed. He pointed his staff at Iseras and a beam shot out, draining Iseras of all of his strength. Again Gaul laughed, then gestured for them to leave. Exhausted, Iseras let himself be led away. Once he was back in his cell, Iseras curled up and cried. He still couldn't move his much due to the muzzle still on him, so he merely thought, '_Where are you Spyro? I need you._'


	14. The Eternal Nightmare

The Eternal Nightmare

Inside the Temple, a desperate search had been mounted for Iseras. Ignitus looked into the Pool of Visions, but saw nothing. The Temple had been turned upside down and inside out, as well as the surrounding area. Spyro was distraught, and the Guardians looked ready to kill something. Sparx was hiding, as he had said some very terrible things since Iseras had disappeared.

Two weeks later, Spyro had heard from Sparx that Cynder was leaving. Upon confronting her, she said that she didn't belong there. When Cynder ran off, Spyro felt more alone than ever. First his brother, now his friend. But then he felt very fatigued and before he knew it, he was asleep.

0000

The past three weeks had been rough for Iseras. He was fed just enough to keep his strength at its current level, which was not much. He also had to endure several torture sessions. He was whipped, beaten, slashed, stabbed, and was basically physically abused. Then he was forced to listen as apes assaulted him with disheartening words. After three weeks of this, his will was slipping. After each session, Gaul would approach and offer him to join Malefor's forces again.

Of course Iseras refused, but after everything that he was going through, he was beginning to seriously consider joining them.

0000

The fireball struck the dreadwing dead-on, sending the assassin flying away. Spyro returned to Ignitus and they returned to the Pool of Visions. Spyro told Ignitus and the others about his recent dreams, and he was sent off to find a large tree, while Cyril and Volteer flew off to complete their missions.

Spyro moved with haste, killing anything that stood in his way. Ignitus warned of the approach of The Eternal Night, and the release of Malefor. Along the way, he spied a band of pirates. but once again, fatigue washed over him and he passed out.

0000

Iseras gingerly licked his wounds, wincing at the pain. Apparently the apes had tried another raid on the Temple, but had been repulsed. Also Gaul had sent an assassin to kill Spyro, and the assassin failed. Iseras smiled knowing that his brother had kicked ape butt. He was also secretly glad that Spyro's abilities were returning.

However, the apes decided to dish out their frustration on Iseras. They chained him down and had fun beating him all over. Now he was black and blue and bleeding from several injuries. It hurt to do anything, but Iseras didn't want to get an infection. After cleaning his wounds, Iseras sighed and settled down as best as he could and shut his eyes.

0000

Burning, the giant tree fell into the water. Spyro looked over the tree, and was surprised.

"You don't suppose that was the Chronicler was it?"

"Alas, it was not." Spyro turned to see several pirates approach. After a very brief discussion, and a sarcastic comment from Spyro, the pirates knocked him out and took him aboard their ship.

Spyro paced back and forth in his cell, frustrated that his search for the Chronicler has been interrupted. Several pirates came up and led Spyro to an arena, where there were a couple of pirates riding some kind of creature. Spyro entered, and the match began.

0000

Iseras grunted from the punch to the face. Several apes jeered at him while a big one beat him to a bloody pulp. Iseras was already bleeding from his nose and from a few other places along his body. The ape took a hammer and brought it down on Iseras' gut. Iseras coughed up blood and panted.

At the end of the session, Gaul came before him again.

"We have learned that some pirates have captured your friends Spyro and Cynder. Even as we speak, a large force of apes has been dispatched to capture Cynder and kill Spyro." Iseras was alarmed, but he didn't let it get to him.

"Join us. It will make it less painful for you." Iseras growled in response, since the muzzle was over his snout as usual. It was only taken off when meals were brought.

"Suit yourself." Gaul left and Iseras was taken back to his cell.

0000

With a huge clash of armor, the Executioner fell to the ground dead.

"Well, it seems we _are_ among greatness. This young dragon has beaten everything we've thrown at him. But not to worry our audience. We have a special bonus match. Spyro the Dragon vs. the former queen of darkness herself, Cynder!"

The two dragons circled each other, both trying to figure out how to escape. Their thoughts were disrupted when several dreadwings descended. There was cloud of smoke and Cynder yelled, "Help!" But when the dust cleared, the dreadwing was already flying off with Cynder in its claws.

0000

Iseras was shaking. The Eternal Night was approaching, and Iseras could feel the evil within himself trying to come out. With everything that was happening to him, Iseras was finding that he had to use every ounce of his strength to keep himself from falling into evil again.

Again, Iseras was taken and beaten. But this time the ape doing the beating chose a spiked whip. Iseras was chained down and the ape unfurled the whip in full view of Iseras. He raised the whip and sent it across Iseras' cheek. If Iseras' snout hadn't been muzzled, he would have screamed. As it was, a muffled scream escaped. The ape whipped again and again, making Iseras cry out with each lash.

0000

Spyro settled on the platform to face the pirate captain, Skabb. Spyro ducked under a sword slash and hopped away. Skabb tried using a special attack, but missed and got his sword stuck in the ground. Spyro charged him and knocked him off-balance.

Skabb stumbled backwards and fell of the edge into the ocean. Spyro took off and flew as fast as he could towards where he thought the White Isle was. But along the way, he got very fatigued, and fell asleep mid-air.

0000

Iseras sighed miserably. His last torture session left him with so little energy that he could barely keep his own evil side at bay. Gaul had stopped coming at the end of each torture session, but Iseras wished that he would.

His mind was broken. If given the chance he would accept Gaul's offer of rejoining Malefor's forces, just to put an end to the pain. Iseras winced as he shifted position, then carefully lifted his head when several apes came down the hallway.

0000

Spyro made it through most of the Temple and now had to face the elemental challenges. He was still disturbed that the apes had gotten Cynder too. First his brother, now his friend.

Spyro beat the elemental challenges easily enough. But when it came time to face his fear, he stood frozen in shock. In front of him was the evil form of Cynder. He shook himself out and began to attack. It took all of Spyro's tricks plus a few that he learned from Iseras to defeat it, but when he did, he got to meet the Chronicler.

0000

Cynder was thrown into the cell next to Iseras. When the apes were finished chaining her up, they left and Cynder could now speak freely.

"Iseras?" Iseras slowly lifted his head and Cynder gasped. He had a muzzle on him and was severely bruised. There were also numerous cuts.

The look in Iseras' eyes told her enough about what happened to him. His good eye betrayed the broken mind and abused body.

"My god Iseras! Please come here." Iseras slowly uncurled himself and limped towards Cynder. When he was next to the bars, she came over and nuzzled him as best as she could.

0000

Spyro alighted on the rock that looked in towards the Mountain of Malefor. Knowing that Cynder would be in there, Spyro charged forward. He entered the mountain and easily dispatched the apes.

But as he moved on, the mountain did freaky things. It brought demons in, made the big apes invisible, and made everything hard to kill. But Spyro allowed the thought of rescuing Cynder to drive him forward and he let nothing stand in his way.

0000

Several apes came and opened the cells to Iseras and Cynder. Their chains were unhooked from the walls and they were led out. They were taken to the room where Gaul was waiting. Cynder was taken out of sight, but Iseras was taken and chained next to the throne.

0000

When Spyro made it to the throne room, he was horrified. Gaul sat on the throne waiting for him, Iseras muzzled and chained by his side. Cynder was nowhere to be seen. Spyro slowly approached Gaul, ready to fight.

"Ah, the purple whelping arrived. Please allow me to make you comfortable." Gaul pointed his staff at Spyro and Spyro felt all of his strength drain away. When Spyro got back up, he realized that his powers had been drained.

"You came all this way to save Cynder. It should be ironic that she would be the one to kill you." Cynder tackled Spyro and they slowly circled each other.

When Cynder was facing Gaul, she dove at him and Spyro leapt out of the way. Cynder tried to grab Gaul's staff, but Gaul grabbed her throat and hurled her against a far wall. She lost consciousness and Gaul drew out his double scimitars. He charged Spyro and they got into a heated fight.

A large rumble shook the mountain and the two fell out of sight. Cynder regained consciousness just as Spyro rose up through the hole in the floor. But Spyro wasn't normal. His scales had turned dark and his eyes were white.

"Spyro snap out of it!" cried Cynder.

Spyro tried, but failed, "I-I can't." replied Spyro, briefly closing his eyes. Cynder knocked him out of the beam.

Spyro returned to his normal coloration, but the mountain began to collapse. Gaul's throne fell to the next floor, taking Iseras with it. Iseras saw a golden glow above him before the mountain collapsed and his world faded into blackness.

0000

Malefor flew as fast as h could away from the mountain before it collapsed on top of him. Once he was clear, he watched as the mountain collapsed.

"I'm finally free!" he said to no one in particular. He flew around for a few hours enjoying being free before he returned to the ruins of the mountain.

He walked through the rubble, looking for signs that Spyro, Cynder, and Iseras had been crushed. He saw Spyro and Cynder suspended inside of a crystal, and he smiled. Since they hadn't been crushed, he might be able make them join him. The sound of crying attracted Malefor's attention to another part of the mountain.

There near the ruins of the ape king's throne was Iseras. The muzzle had come off, but it wouldn't have made much difference anyway. Two of Iseras' legs were crushed under the throne, and both of Iseras' wings had been crushed under some rubble. He was covered in cuts and gashes. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

Iseras quietly said, "Please, make the pain stop." Malefor grinned evilly. He used his earth powers to shift the rubble away from Iseras' broken body.

"Make it stop. No more pain." whimpered Iseras.

"Do not worry." replied Malefor in a soft voice.

"I'll make the pain go away."

Iseras whimpered, "Please stop the pain."

Malefor place a paw on Iseras' head and fed Iseras his dark powers. Iseras' scales darkened to a dark blue, his underbelly faded to black, his claws, horns, and tail blade all turned black, his wings turned a dark blue and his wing membranes became a dark red. Iseras' crushed body was repaired, and he stood up. When he opened his eyes, they were a crimson red.

Malefor smiled, "Welcome back Tersha."

To be continued…


	15. A Return to Service

A Return to Service

Malefor arrived at a cave far from his prison. Tersha landed right behind him and they entered. It had been two weeks since Malefor had been released and found and re-corrupted Iseras. During the process, Malefor had gone through his memories. Malefor found out that Iseras was the twin brother that he had been looking for. Since Iseras was too small for Malefor's tastes, Malefor had Tersha grown into a full adult.

Malefor then began to warp the memories, making it seem like the Guardians had beaten and tortured him, that they were evil, that anyone who was with them was evil. Malefor tried to warp the memories of Spyro, but for some reason he couldn't. Something within Iseras was shielding those memories from him.

When the corruption had been completed, Tersha swore allegiance to Malefor and they left the ruined mountain, never to return. After they left, Malefor cursed the apes. He claimed it was for their lack of assistance, but in reality it was for the poor treatment of Tersha while he was their guest. Because of their treatment, Tersha was unable to do anything except lie around and wait for death to take him.

After making themselves comfortable, and Malefor lighting a fire, he asked, "Hmm, now that I am free and you are at my side again, what do you think we should do next?"

"Master," began Tersha, his voice audibly deeper than when he was Iseras.

"We have wasted enough time already. We should gather a new army and attack the Temple as soon a possible. If that falls, the enemy's morale will be crushed. I saw it happen when I launched a small attack on the Temple before."

"Yes. We will take the Temple. But what about the army? The apes are useless."

Tersha was thoughtful for a moment, "Master, I heard a myth about creatures that live in the earth. If memory serves, everyone calls them Grublins. If the myth is true, then we will have an army of tens of thousands at our disposal. An army that can attack suddenly and without warning."

Malefor nodded, "Excellent. Rest for tonight, then go and find these Grublins, and convince them to join us."

"Yes master." Tersha laid his head down on his paws and soon drifted off to sleep. Malefor gazed at the sleeping dragon, almost feeling a fatherly connection. Tersha was the perfect servant, loyal, obedient, yet not afraid to speak his mind. Malefor smiled despite himself, and he too drifted off to sleep.

The sound of chattering teeth awoke Malefor. He yawned and looked outside. It was still dark, but a blizzard had moved in and it was dumping snow outside. Malefor looked around and found the source. Tersha had moved in closer to the fire to keep warm, but the fire had gone out. Tersha was curled up as tight as he could be, but he was shivering from the cold.

Malefor didn't feel the cold, one of the advantages of having the ice element. But it was obvious the Tersha didn't have that advantage, and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Malefor shifted his position and said, "Come lay next to me Tersha."

Tersha replied, "I-I-I'm f-f-f-fi-i-i-i-ne m-m-m-ma-a-a-s-s-ster."

Malefor frowned, "No you're not Tersha. You're freezing and the temperature is dropping out there. You'll never make to morning." Reluctantly, Tersha got up and walked over to Malefor and lied down next to him.

Malefor's eyes widened when Tersha settled in.

"My god Tersha, you are freezing." Malefor draped a wing over him, and it immediately had an effect. Tersha was still shivering, but he was already beginning to warm up.

"Th-thank you master." said Tersha gratefully. Tersha soon drifted back off to sleep, but Malefor stayed awake a while longer, watching the storm.

Tersha unconsciously snuggled in tighter next to Malefor, which made Malefor look down at him. Contrary to what he thought was possible, Malefor found himself actually caring for Tersha. It was confusing for Malefor that he should care for someone else, especially a servant. Finding having the additional warmth calming, Malefor drifted off to sleep again.

Tersha awoke to find himself snuggled in tightly next to Malefor. Malefor had draped a wing over Tersha, so Tersha found himself comfortably warm. Tersha stole a glace outside and saw that the sun was up, but was still low in the horizon.

"Master." said Tersha quietly. Malefor barely stirred.

"Master." said Tersha again, a little louder. Malefor opened his eyes and looked outside.

Malefor yawned and brought his wing back over himself. It was still cold outside, but the storm had passed. Malefor lit another fire and the two moved apart.

"So why were you cold Tersha? Isn't one of your elements ice?"

Tersha replied, "Master, when I was held captive by the Guardians, my abilities were taken from me. I have no abilities anymore."

Malefor rose and walked over to Tersha. Tersha remained where he was, but inquired, "Master, what are you…"

Tersha was silenced as Malefor placed a paw on Tersha's head and transferred some of his own Dark Powers into Tersha, awakening his Dark abilities. Malefor lowered his paw and Tersha replied, "Thank you master. I shall not let you down."

Tersha walked out into the sunlight and squinted. The early morning light was reflecting off of the snow, casting a harsh light. Malefor came out and Tersha said, "I will soon go search for those Grublins, and when I return, I shall bring back an army."

Malefor nodded, "Have success."

Tersha flew off and Malefor couldn't help but softly say, "And stay safe."

To be continued…


	16. The Grublins

The Grublins

Tersha flew long and hard for several days before he reached his location. It was a land with a volcano in the center of the area, and the whole area was charred and burned, which suited its name, the Burned Lands. Tersha could see Dragon City off in the distance, a speck on the horizon.

"This is the place." Tersha set down on a portion that wasn't covered in lava and investigated the area. He walked around, keeping a sharp eye out for movement. Tersha spied several dragons approaching from the air. Tersha lied down and waited for them to pass. Tersha was grateful that his scales were dark.

They passed over being none-the-wiser, and Tersha breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately regretted it when he inhaled a lot of ash and sneezed violently. A cloud of ash was kicked up in front of him as he got over the sneeze. Tersha looked around and saw a cave that he could have sworn wasn't there before.

He walked in, every sense alert and every muscle tense. He took a few sniffs and smelled something that he didn't recognize. But as he walked forward, several lines suddenly snapped up and tangled up around his feet. Tersha fell forward and tried to get himself out, snarling all the while. But his efforts only got himself tangled up more and before he knew it, he was completely tangled.

Tersha was about to try to muscle his way out, but an axe at his throat stopped him. A figure came out of the gloom; it was a Grublin. Tersha smiled inwardly as the lines were cut away and he was freed. The axe stayed at his throat, but he was motioned to follow. Tersha was led down an extensive cavern system until he came to a large room. There was a large Grublin sitting on a throne and a great many others around them.

The Grublins that brought him down here talked quietly with the one on the throne before they backed away.

"You've been caught trespassing on our territory. What say you?" asked a Grublin.

"I come with a message from my master Malefor. We wish to seek an alliance with…" Tersha was cut off with a slap from a smaller Grublin. Tersha growled and smacked the Grublin into the crowd.

Several Grublins jumped on Tersha and tried to subdue him, but a bellow from the Grublin King made them get off.

"You speak only if you can beat our champion." said the Grublin King in his unique language. Tersha did not speak but waited. Soon the champion came out. It was a large grublin carrying a sword and a shield.

The two circled each other, waiting for an opening. The Grublin lunged at Tersha, making Tersha dance back. Tersha dodged low and lashed out with his claws. The Grublin blocked with its shield and it hit its shield against Tersha's head. Tersha stumbled back, then danced out of the way of the Grublin's sword. Tersha slashed again with his claws and jumped over the Grublin. Tersha tried to attack with his tail, but the Grublin ducked under the blade.

The Grublin slashed downward with his sword, attempting to separate Tersha's head from his neck, but Tersha disappeared. The Grublin looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Tersha had his tail blade to the Grublin's neck and with a slash, slit its throat open. Tersha then pushed him off the edge into a pool of lava.

The Grublin King was impressed by Tersha's victory and said, "You may speak."

Tersha bowed and said, "Thank you Your Majesty. My master Malefor wishes to forge an alliance with the Grublins. He has heard that you have great armies, and are fierce warriors." Just then several Grublins came in with a bound red dragon.

"My lord, we found this one plus three others snooping around. We killed three of them and took this one prisoner."

The Grublin King looked at Tersha, "We Grublins have oppressed for too long. The dragons drove us out of our rightful homes."

"Master Malefor will give the lands that belong to you back."

"And those who drove us out?" Tersha walked over to the red dragon and thrust his tail blade into the dragon's heart.

"We will kill them."

The Grublin King agreed and rounded up the whole Grublin army. Led by Tersha, they marched out of the Burned Lands towards his and Malefor's lair, far to the North.

They arrived a couple of weeks later to find that Malefor had gotten the Wyverns on their side as well.

"Master, I have struck an alliance with the Grublins. They are with us." Malefor nodded, pleased.

"Good. Very good. We now have the forces to take the Temple."

Tersha said, "Master, we do not need them all. If the Wyverns can carry some of the Grublins, we could take the Temple from the air. The other forces could march on the outlying regions, destroying the villages in their paths."

Tersha outlined the battle plan and the Grublins mounted the Wyverns and, Tersha in the lead, flew off to the Temple. Malefor was in the center of the formation, eager to get back at the Guardians.

That night, Tersha launched an attack on the Temple. The strike was quick and decisive. Malefor attacked the Guardians while the Grublins killed anyone else in the Temple. Tersha remained out of the fight, as Malefor didn't want anyone to see him. Tersha saw the Guardians flee under Malefor's onslaught, and smiled. In one swift stroke, they took the Temple and crushed enemy morale.

Tersha walked into the Temple and joined Malefor.

"That went exactly as planned." said Malefor. Tersha nodded and they walked out onto the balcony.

"Now its time for all to see my power." Malefor closed his eyes and a rumbling and cracking sound could be heard. With a mighty crack, the Temple broke way from the ground and glided over to the volcano. Malefor and Tersha smiled upon the scene of the inhabitants of Dragon City as they watched in horror as the Temple moved to its new location.

To be continued…


End file.
